vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Susamikado
Summary Susamikado is a God of War, which is a mecha build by 3rd Gear. It holds half of the Concept Core of 3rd Gear and is the God of War that Mikage can summon and pilots together with Hiba. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Susamikado Origin: Owari no Chronicle Age: 50 to 60 years Classification: Mecha, God of War Wielders: Mikage & Hiba Ryuuji Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Conceptual Manipulation, Flight, Increases the user reaction speed and grants awareness of one sides and back, Gravity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Enhanced Senses, Sealing, Can shoot lightning, minor Spatial Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Should be superior to basic 2nd Gear weapons, weaker god of war put up a close fight against Kazami) Speed: Supersonic (Can move faster than Sayama can see, superior to fighter airplanes, is said to be able to move at supersonic speeds) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class (Fights physically) Durability: Multi-City Block level (Can exchange blows with Typhon, its equal) Range: Dozens of meters Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mental Enhancement:' God of Wars enhance the users fighting capabilities and senses in various ways. They improve one’s vision and predictive calculation speed and enable them to zoom in on an opponent’s movements, view them in slow motion, or even anticipate them. It can also show the user the path projectiles will take. *'Gravity Manipulation:' God of Wars are able to manipulate gravity. Through that gravitation control and its boosters it is able to fly. It should be superior in this capability to other automaton, which can create things like gravity barriers, which bend optical weapons, or levitate heavy objects. *'Keravnos: '''Keravnos originally was a single spear, but upon evolution of the god of war it became a set of 3 spears, which Susamikado can wield or fire. Upon even further evolution it furthermore became a new version of the Tartaros Machina. Each of the citizens in 3rd Gear possessed one concept of the world. When those with the concepts died, their residual will and concept would be stored in the Concept Core. And when a new life was born, the concept would be recycled into them, but the wills would simply accumulate in the Concept Core. That’s an artificial Tartaros, an afterlife. The machine that separated the will and concept of the citizens and transferred them to the Concept Core, was the Tartaros Machina. While its intended use is for that, since it can also be used on living humans it is theoretically a powerful kind of sealing technique. *'Armor Panels:' Susamikado has moving armor panels. In battle Mikage can freely move them around and that way have them act as shields to block attacks, while Hiba can make Susamikado attack at the same time without being restricted in his offense. *'Concept Manipulation:' Susamikado possesses half of the concept core of 3rd Gear. As such it can add the concepts it requires to operate to its surroundings, enabling it to operate in any kind of world. The concept space produced by adding concepts to the surroundings can not be entered or left without concept manipulating equipment. Weapons like Keravnos are stored in a separate concept space and opening the space to summon the weapon can also serve as attack, as it will swallow anything in its way when it closes again. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapons Category:Concept Users Category:Owari no Chronicle Category:Gravity Users Category:Mecha Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Sealing Users Category:Electricity Users